Weekend Away
by O'Im Only Joking
Summary: Just a bit of fun. Brendan and Ste go away for the weekend, happy and gooey. Makes a difference from all the flipping angst coming up. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Brendan's POV **

'I wanna go away for the weekend…'

Stephen perks up quickly. I look at him slightly miffed; if he thinks he's having the weekend off work he can think again.

'…with you.' He finishes.

The shy, lopsided smile makes an appearance as he finishes drying the glass. I don't know how I'm supposed to respond, I can do the odd night in a hotel room, but a whole weekend? It's not something I'd have planned for us any time soon.

'We are needed here. We can't be doing disappearing acts just because it suits you.'

He chucks the tea towel on the bar and shakes his head. Feisty Stephen. Nice.

'You mean you don't want to go anywhere with me, or be seen with me because I'm not a woman. I'm sick of it.'

'Oh, don't be silly.' I put the rest of the bottles in the fridge and ignore the way he looks at me. That puppy eyed act he pulls out when he doesn't get his own way. 'Get back to work.'

'It's true though. Please Bren'… it'll be a laugh, just you and me.'

Bren? Okay, I'll just ignore the way my heart tugged at his rare nickname for me. But we can't go away; it'd be weird and wrong. Without answering him back, he shoves past me and leaves.

'Forget it!' He shouts weakly.

_3 hours later. _

With a burger in my mouth and a carton of Coke in one hand, I knock at the rusty door. Ffs, hurry up, Stephen. He doesn't answer so I knock louder and don't stop until he answers.

'Jesus, I thought you'd died of boredom listening to Rae go on like an old woman, what took you so long, huh?'

He looks at me with a face like thunder. He doesn't move to allow me entrance, so I give him my best charming smile that seems to get me out of trouble.

'Do you have to be so rude?' He whines at me. 'That's my girlfriend you're talking about.'

I push past him and stand in the kitchen. I wipe down the worktop and sit on it and continue eating my burger. You can't beat a nice double cheese burger after a long day. Well, you can, Stephen's tongue down my throat always seems to cheer me up, but that's another matter.

'Aww, so why you asking me on a weekend away instead of the lovely, Rae?'

He just tots at me and puts on the kettle.

'That doesn't matter now.'

I laugh at his weakness to lie to me. He looks at me;

'What now?' He asks confused.

'You haven't worked out the art of lying yet, Stevie-boy. Me turning your little romantic trip idea down with me as really pissed you off, hasn't it?'

'And you haven't worked out the act of eating with your mouth closed yet, Brady…'

To wind him up that bit more I ravish the last bit of burger into my mouth. Even the image in my head isn't the nicest, but the sickly face he pulls is enough to make me not give a toss.

'Brendan! That's disgusting man…'

He watches on as I slurp down my drink.

'And it wasn't a 'romantic trip' away.'

I roll my eyes at him. What on earth do I see in this man sometimes, really? He's a pain in the arse.

'Well, it wasn't to take random photos of the countryside and add them to your secret collection, was it?'

He laughs at me, but the way his face shines of smugness delight I'm sure he isn't laughing at my dry wit. I cock an eyebrow up at him;

'You're welcome to share the joke.' I tell him.

He pours the milk into his warm drink and slurps it.

'You've just got a smudge of ketchup on that stupid facial hair of yours.'

STUPID? Is he asking for a slap?

'You don't normally complain. Come here.'

He holds his cup lightly with both hands and stands in front of me. I pull him in with my legs and hold him.

'Wipe it off for me then.'

He rolls his eyes as though he doesn't want to play, 'his' Rae's turning him into a right miserable sod these days. He's needs a bit of my loving, that'll soon bring him back to life.

He wipes the ketchup off my moustache slowly with his thumb, he looks at me in the eyes, the turned on bottom lip thing he does lights up the kitchen. He knows what I want.

I open my mouth slightly and consume his thumb, my tongue searching for that addictive taste. The sauce soon down my gullet I let it drop from my mouth.

'Tasty.' I state with a small smirk.

'Rae's gonna be back in a bit.'

He takes another sip of his tea as he thinks the fun's over. He tries to escape from my grasp, as guilt… something seems to build up inside him. I hold him tighter by my legs and take the cup from his hand.

I place the small strand of hair that lies on his forehead to the side of his face with my fingers.

'You're turning into a right little goodie two shoes, Stephen.'

I push his face to face me, damn those eyes… this really isn't how I saw things working out. Those eyes build up that hunger I have for him, those eye lashes seem to grow more and more each them I clap sight on them.

'I thought you were all about the fuuuun.' I drone out the last word, making him do that eye flutter thing.

'What ya here for, Brendan?'

I tilt my head to one side. Maybe it won't be that bad; if I sort the rules, maybe it could be a laugh. It'll only work on my terms, mind. Yeah, this could be fun.

'This weekend away, you still up for it?'

**A/N: OOC? Never! Shockingly bad, I know, but if you've read it then thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There seems to be a bit of angst in it. Eek, I don't know how it found it's self in here, but it won't happen again! Scouts honour. **

**Reviews and just people reading this make me smile, so enjoy. **

**Ste's POV **

Saturday morning.

Brendan's driving us to the seaside, it might sound pretty lame but this is a big thing for us; for Brendan. I would have never of dreamt of us spending quality time together, he can be a knob head at times, but who isn't?

I strangely don't feel all that bad about lying to Rae this time around, it's probably because it's become a regular habit, and she doesn't ask any questions. The kids are safe with her, I shouldn't just dump them on her like this, but she loves those kids. And, in a way, I love her. But this, the silence, the uncertainty is so much more than what Rae offers me.

I didn't bother asking where he got the car from. Some poor bloke is probably wondering where his car has got to. But the excitement in my body is at full volume right now to care about anyone else.

Ironically, the soft sound of 'Chasing Cars' plays from the stereo. He turns to stare at me a few times with the odd smile; he wines down the windows slightly, the slow breeze cooling up the warm car. Wind running through our hair; it's like a cheap budget romantic film, pretty unreal, and damn right cheesy. But I like it. And I think Brendan does too.

'I'm starving.'

Oh my God, I think to myself. How does he never put weight on? He's constantly eating junk.

'Are you serious?'

He looks at me from the corner of his eyes and laughs slightly.

'I'm very serious! I haven't had anything for nearly 2 hours, we'll have to stop at a takeout.'

'Fine' I say in a huff. '…whatever you say.'

* * *

There's nothing for a few miles, just cornfields and the odd tractor; there's little village houses small, tidy and quiet. They look so different to what I have back at home. What lucky bastards, I think to myself. But one thing they don't have, one thing they'll never have is the addictive man beside me. Brendan Brady.

'Nice one.' He points at a hotdog stand.

I just shake and laugh as we turn onto the pebbled pavement. He gives me a little wink as we leave the car. I sit at the little bench at the side, and take in the fresh surroundings.

It's like a different planet. The scenery, sound and smell are slightly unknown to my senses. I would have loved this as a kid, just precious family time, but what I had in reality was hell compared to this…

'Here.'

He hands me over wrapped up hotdog and sits beside me. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a pair of shades. He sighs contently as he sits back properly. I can't help but laugh. He hates the suggestion of been queer, and persists that he's straight, but he doesn't mind whipping out shades like that! Amusing, just one of his quality's I can't seem to get enough of.

'Fuck sake, I haven't got sauce on my bad boy again, have I?'

I look at him confused, forgetting that I'm still laughing at him; and 'bad boy'? We may have to come up for a better name than that for it.

'No, no. Just happy that's all.' And it's not a lie.

I bite into my slightly over greased hot dog and I sit that bit near to him. I can sense his eyes watching my through his shades, but he doesn't move away from me or tell me to move so I guess it's okay to stay like this, even for a little bit.

'Can you believe it?' I say in a slightly mocked tone.

'Wha'?' He fits in between licking his fingers clean.

'We're sat like this and the world hasn't ended. And that couple over there don't seem to care how I am with you.'

We both look at the young couple walking to get their own snack. The woman gives us a smile, maybe a knowing smile. I don't know, just something that makes me realise it's not all that bad. This is what I've wanted, maybe not in this place, but that's fine. This is process; this is what I know I want most.

Just me and Brendan. Me and Brendan not to have worries.

He gets up from behind me and chucks his rubbish in the bin.

'Come on.' He orders walking back to the car.

I skip to the car, I'm wary of how he's going to be with me. I can feel the difference around us. It seems to go dull, and that sparkling light that was there before seems to have turned off. I'm a fucking idiot, first class idiot.

'I'm sorry…' I say quickly.

'I just wanted to prove a point… I shouldn't have done that, we can turn back if you want, we…'

'Will you shur up, Stephen?' He snaps.

I breathe in and out, worried what he's going to do or say next. He takes off his shades and puts them back in his leather jacket.

I look up at him, he doesn't look mad, but you can never be too sure of what he's thinking. I try a smile at him, another apology on my part that doesn't contain words been spoken or heard. He's commented several times on how I talk too much, and he does have a point.

'We all have our weaknesses, Stephen. And as much as I hate to admit it, you're mine.'

I try to understand.

'I take it that's bad then?'

He sighs heavily and rubs his forehead.

'In a way, yeah, but you also have this annoying ability to make me a bit stronger.'

I do? I make _him_ strong, I thought that was only one sided. I look and smile at him.

'Sorry.' I say again, this time more at ease.

He looks at me and raises his hand to touch my cheek. He strokes it with his thumb for a mil-second before putting it back on the steering wheel.

'So you should be.' He laughs warmly.

* * *

We arrive at the hotel about 45minutes later. Its proper lush, four poster bed, on suite bathroom, TV on the wall, the view of the beach is pleasant and the sun shines through onto the light décor room.

'This is brilliant.'

I jump on the bed, and it wobbles underneath me.

'Ha! It's a water bed.'

I look over at Brendan hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes. He doesn't seem all that fussed by it. I suppose he's been to enough hotels to not tell the difference.

'A water bed?' I hear him question.

'Yeah, isn't it brilliant?'

He nips his tongue between his teeth and strides over to me onto the bed. He jumps on it and bounces on it a bit.

'We'll have to shag on the floor or against the wall then.' He says breezily.

I widen my eyes at him in amusement.

'Who said you'll be getting any?'

What stupid thing to say, Ste. Dear me, I'm surprised we haven't already done it in the car on the here. He's a vice I seem to only need.

He rubs at my jeans slowly.

'Because this is what we are here for. Mindless fucks that last for hours, you'd be fooling even the densest people if you said it wasn't.'

'I'm not just a piece of meat, Brendan.'

He smiles at me, his huge teeth showing fully for the first time today.

'You're right.' He says walking away. 'You're the finest cut of meat I've ever tasted.'

* * *

We get room service, maybe it's because of the price of the food, or just the fact we only want to spend this time together; no other people around us to remind us this will soon be over, and we'll have to move on.

Well, Brendan says he moves on, but I know memories of us are there in his mind and body. How could they not? Moments we've shared are some of the best in my life, if not the best.

We sit at the small table in the corner of the room. Two candles lit in the middle, wine in a bucket of ice. Brendan dressed smartly, not sure why, guess his appearance is important to him, but he could sit there in a bin bag and I wouldn't care.

He pulls the wine out of the bucket.

'Cherry wine?'

'What's your point?'

I cut into my steak as he opens the bottle.

'It's a bit…feminine don't'cha think?'

He asks wary.

'Are you worried it'll start making you wearing pink? Or even worse, make you that little bit more…camp.'

He pours the wine into both glasses; he sniffs at it like there's poison in there or something.

'I am not 'camp', Stephen.' His words are firm but I sit and laugh at him.

He takes a small sip of the wine and swirls it around in his mouth. Just drink the god damn thing I think to myself. He finally swallows it and tucks into his meal.

'Please, Brendan. You give those fella's from The Village People a run for their money.'

I yelp in pain as he kicks me under the table.

'Ow!'

'Don't push it.'

And I wouldn't normally push it any further, but the small glint of happiness in his eyes makes me want to play a bit more. I smile at him.

'You listen to Cheryl Cole.'

'She's got a nice pair of pins on her, that's why.' He quickly hits back.

'You moisturise.'

'Only on weekends.'

As if that makes a difference!

'You wear an eye mask for bed.'

'I like it to be pitch black, Stephen. You know that. Anyway, what is this? Pick on Brendan day?'

'I'd hardly call it 'picking' on you.'

'And…'

He pushes his folk and knife down on the plate, and rests his head on his hands as he waits for me to 'pick' on him.

'And what…'

I eat my last bit of steak and peas. I sit back in the chair and chew down the meat until it's small enough to swallow. I then take a gulp of the wine, and look at him as I purposely take the piss to continue.

'You like sucking cock.'

He laughs loudly from over the table, the sound is different, it's not as rough or strong, it's soft… slightly embarrassed and young sounding.

'What's camp about that?'

He cocks up his eyebrow, bastard as a point. There's nothing camp about that actually, and I like taking his cock… his cock, that slender, long cock that matches all jug saw pieces up. That cock that makes me want nothing more.

'Go get the ice-cream.'

**A/N: I have no idea what this chapter was about. I just seemed to write rubbish until I found a suitable ending. Desert and sex anyone? ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the small wait, I'm not happy with this chapter at all. It's a fail and however much I've tried to change it, I can't make it any better. Reading this back made even **_**me**_** cringe, so pass this chapter if you wish. Plus, the whole ice-cream thing wasn't going great, so sorry if you wanted sexy-food action.**

**I'm not selling this well am I? ;) I'll let you lot be the judges… **

**Ste's POV**

I may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but I know what he wants… well, I think I do. And that's not really my thing; me and Amy had a bad experience once. It got very sticky and ruined the whole thing. I'd rather not risk this time round, not with this man.

I confidently get from my sit and walk over to his side. He cocks his eyebrows up whilst he eyes me up like him his pray. He makes me feel sexy as hell; the excitement he builds in me with just one look is unbelievable.

'Don't I taste good enough for you anymore?'

I joke, well kinda, I don't want to get too cocky. That's never really worked for me.

He scrapes his chair back against the floor taps his leg. I climb over him and wrap my arms around his neck and play casually at his small hairs.

'I'm afraid food will always win out to you, Stevie- boy.'

I gasp in mock horror and slap his arm gently. He looks at his arm where I slapped him and looks up at my face; his eyes are… warm, calm. He slaps my arse as some sort of reply, it bloody hurts, though!

'Brendan!' I exclaim.

'Don't worry,' he says and brings his arm round to feel my arse, 'I'll kiss it better.'

'Food can't offer you the stuff I can.'

I assure him with a small grin. He laughs at me as though I'm mad, but I know I'm right, he knows I'm right and that's why his eyes are flicking from side to side like a tennis ball been wacked from side to side.

'You're going to have to prove it.'

/

We move into the bedroom and he sits on the bed, it wobbles behind him. He sighs, frustrated. He really isn't happy with this whole water bed stuff, it's cute actually, watching having a little huff, and it's normally me having a tantrum.

He leans back on his hands and watches me; I suddenly feel embarrassed and have no idea of what to do with myself. It's not as though he hasn't seen me naked before, it feels different though. It feels like he's giving me some control, letting me take this wherever I want to.

'Are you just going to stand there and look pretty, Stephen?'

I breathe in and out and just go for it. I edge closer to him so I can stand between his widened legs. He looks up and watches me as I lift me t-shirt, his eyes crawling up my chest. I pull it off over my head and toss it to the side.

I look at him to see if I'm having an effect on him, but he doesn't give much away. He must like it though, right? He'd of taken control by now if he didn't like it.

God, Stephen, I shout in my head. This isn't like when he first fucked me, this is a whole different ball game. This is proper stuff that makes me feel wanted, for the first time in…ages I feel wanted.

I give him a small smile and he winks at me. The way his eyes glide themselves over my body make me shiver. How does he do it? It's ridiculous, totally mad. But I love it.

His eyes divert down to my jeans. I slowly place my hands on my button and pop it open; I deliberately pull me zip down slow, almost stopping. I lean over him and grab bot his arms, I place them on my hips and I let him free me from the clothing.

He bites at him bottom lip as the desire clearly shows through by boxers. I'm hard already, the shame of it!

He makes a keening noise as he leans forward and licks my cock through the fabric. His tongue crawls to my shaft, nibbling slightly. _Fuck. _His licks and nips become harder as I jerk helplessly into him, the pleasure clear as day.

I place my hand on his shoulder. I want this shirt off!

'Bren…'

I try to stop him, but its cut short as he kisses along my hips, his facial hair scratching at my wanting skin, teeth leaving little marks along my stomach. I fling my head back and close my eyes. This. Is. Fucking. Amazing.

But…I must be mad; I try to stop him again. I bring my head back up and place my hands on either side of his face, pulling him back slightly.

'Just for tonight… let me do the leading.'

He opens his mouth as though he's about to protest, but he then closes it again. He puts his head to the side and licks his top lip as he thinks.

'Okay.' He whispers.

/

He pulls the bed sheets off and lies down, the bed like jelly around him I let out a small laugh and he just rolls his eyes. I've removed my boxers, there's only his clothes separating us now.

I lean over him and I undo his shirt, each new piece of flesh been kissed. He tastes…masculine and of strong aftershave. With each undone button his chest hair greats me, so god damn sexy. I reach the bottom of the shirt and he sits up so I can take it off. He quickly lies back down and lets me continue.

I rub his crotch; he's hard, thankfully. It's sometimes the only evidence I have of him enjoying what I do to him. I unbuckle his belt and whip it off in one swipe. I undo his button and lower down his zip.

His cock almost stands in his boxers, I pull his jeans off and I lay down properly between his legs, my full attention on the only thing that makes my desire burn to the max. I kiss through the fabric a few times before stripping him completely.

I come further up so I can reach the bit of hair that trails down to his cock. He makes the animalistic sound ever as my lips make contact with it.

'What's up?' I ask looking up, wary that I've done something wrong.

He lets out a low laugh.

'Nothing… you've just found one of my 'spots' that's all.'

Oh my God. That must be the one he told me I'd never find. I grin at him overly impressed with myself. I place a long kiss there before my mouth contacts his hard cock.

I put my hand around it and twist at the base and go down hard, he loves that. I kiss his throbbing cock before taking it in my mouth. I take as much in as I can, each suck becoming harder, each thrust becoming faster. He puts his hand on my head and grips at my hair, his breathing becoming shakier. I try to hold his hips to control them, he is so eager sometimes; I wish he'd slow down!

My lips grip tighter around him, his veins running along my lips. I do a few my more sucks at take it out of my mouth, my jaws feeling the pain of my efforts to please. With my free hand I grab his balls and place one in my mouth, then the other and repeat the method.

I take him back in and perch myself up onto my knees so I can take him deeper, my hand travels up his chest and I stroke around his nipple. I want to feel him explode in my mouth. He's only allowed it to happen once before and it felt amazing, different, but amazing all the same.

He grabs hold of my hand, tight. I scrunch my eyes closed as I feel the specks of pre-cum lay on top of my tongue. My jaws begin to tire again, but I don't stop, I grab hold of his balls and rub them in fast, hard movements. With 3 more hard strokes he orgasms in my mouth, his cum hitting the back of my throat with speed, I shallow it. The taste is like nothing else in the world. I mean, it comes from Brendan Brady, for goodness sake, nothing compares.

I sit up and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

'Okay?' I ask.

'Hmm…'

'Fucking brilliant.' He growls through a small laugh.

'Good,' I come over him so we are face to face, 'we aren't finished yet.'

**A/N: Sorry to leave it here! It's just I wanted to update it tonight, but it's getting late now and there's only so much my poor smut can last. Ha. I shall update again tomorrow night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG, how amazing have the last few Stendan scenes been? Brendan has made so much progress, man; they just fit so well with each other. **

**Then tomorrow's episode goes Pete Tong. *Weeps like a dramatic fan girl.* **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. **

**Ste's POV**

I rest on my elbows that lie at each side of his face and edge that bit closer to him. He urgently picks his head up off of the pillow and claims my lips. It starts out hungry and quick, but I pull back slightly to slow him down. He places his head back on the pillow and I lie flat on him, my weight and heat rubbing against Brendan's.

The kiss turns slow. His tongue invading my mouth slowly; playing in circles with my own, he tastes amazing.

'You still think food is better than me?'

I whisper giving him a small kiss on the tip of his nose. He chuckles slightly and looks me straight in the eye.

'Yeah…' He lies.

Fine. If that's what he wants, I climb off him and turn my back to him. I turn back around quickly and give him my best 'childlike' look he says I have. We are still completely naked and I can feel his eyes burning my back and arse. _Perv_, I think as I try to cover my smile.

'Stop staring at me, Brendan.'

He chews his gum louder, his jaws clicking every now and again. I wish he'd take it out… especially in situations like this. He laughs.

'I'm not staring, Stephen. You're just having a small tantrum.'

'And that's why I can practically feel your eyes watching me?'

'It's all in your head.' He says before I feel a finger run along the back of my neck.

'Can we get back to where we were?'

He comes closer behind me and lays there, his finger still lingering over my neck, making my body shiver. His body rubs against me, his cock rubbing against the small of my back.

I turn around to face him, our faces are so close. He budges my nose with his own, playfully. His eyes seem to watch every inch of my face. His arms come closer around my waist, my arms wrapping tightly around his. He lifts his left leg up and lets me slot my leg in-between his.

This doesn't feel proper, I mean, it is, it's just we've never done anything like this before. Laid in each other's arms and he hasn't even fucked me yet. Even after sex he's never up for talk or hugs, he just goes straight to sleep or leaves me feeling unsure, easy.

I feel his fingers stroking slowly on my arse. And I let out a happy sigh; I smile at him, my way of letting him know he makes me feel amazing. Words would never work…

'What?' He asks.

My smile must be a lot bigger than I thought.

'Nothing…' I shake my head a little. He wouldn't understand.

'Don't lie to me, Stephen. Why the big grin?'

His voice is soft and low. I'll just say it… it's not as though the world will crack and shallow me up, though, it does feel like that sometimes. It doesn't mean anything, and he'll have forgotten about this moment by tomorrow.

'This… you, it makes me feel… amazing.' I breathe.

I watch his lips as he nips his bottom lip with his teeth. He doesn't say anything, just smiles.

**Brendan's POV**

'This… you, it makes me feel…amazing.' He tells me.

I'd like to find the words to tell him that this is… well, as he puts it, amazing. But I can't, not yet. So I just offer him a smile of appreciation.

His warm his warm against mine, he's doing all these things to me; things I can't stop. I so want to stop this, stop this feeling I have for him but it just grows and grows.

I don't quite understand it. I shouldn't be comfortable with it; I shouldn't want to spend all my time with him.

But it's too late. I do.

I push him over so he lies on his back and I brush my lips against his. Claiming control is the only thing I can work with here.

**Ste's POV**

He's somehow gained control again. But stuff it, I love it.

He kisses all the way along my jaw line, his teeth biting at me. He nips his tongue out and drags it down my stomach. He grabs my aching cock in his hand and tugs at it a few times. With a long swipe of my cock with his tongue he lets it drop, and it stands against his face slightly.

I go to the bedside draw and bring out the condoms Brendan's brought with him - 3 frigging packs?No doubting his ideas for this weekend.

He takes the condom from my hand and tears it open with his teeth.

'Open your mouth.' He instructs.

I do as he says; he places the tip of the condom between my teeth. He stands in front of me, his cock rubbing across my teeth; he holds his cock in place as I attempt to push the condom down with my teeth.

He breathes in and out as my teeth slide down his member. He comes back down to my level and pushes me down on the bed, gently. He lifts both of my legs up by my ankles. I rest them on his shoulders and relax, waiting for that pleasure to travel around my body.

He spits on his hand and rubs it along his cock, forgetting that we have lube in the night bag somewhere we use his saliva as a substitute.

With care in his eyes he doesn't stop looking at me as he directs himself inside me. _Shit_, I breathe. He draws back out of me and back in again until he fits inside me properly.

He holds on to my thighs as he rams himself into my body at fast, hard speed. I cling onto the soft bed sheets, my knuckles turning whiter the more I tighten my fist.

My body feels as though it's about to split in two, his invasion crippling me with uncontrollable desire. Sweat forms down his forehead, his stomach sucked in as he fucks me deeper. The sight is… I can't even find the words.

He comes over me, we kiss clumsy and breathless, keening noises leaving my mouth and forming in his throat.

'Cum for me, Stephen.' He murmurs against my lips.

He thrusts into me more frantically. His own need to orgasm becomes more obvious. He takes my cock in his hand, it's not long until my eyes are slammed shut and my toes are curled up, sticky liquid squirting over his strong hand.

He drops my now half sensitive cock from his hand and wipes my cum onto my chest. He thrusts into me a few more times before slowly withdrawing from me.

He takes the condom off and wanks himself. He looks up at the ceiling and digs his free hand into my knee as he releases a loud grunt.

He falls on top of me, out bodies covered in our heat, pleasure and sweat.

'…Sweet.' He clearly states, breathlessly.

/

5.00am Sunday morning.

'Do we have to go back home?' I ask as I lay contently in his arms.

'Stephen, we've still got a full day to go yet.'

'I know,' I sigh 'I just prefer this life to the one back there.'

I tell him, honestly. I feel him sigh beneath me as he runs his eyes tiredly.

'There's not much we can do about it. People will start asking questions.'

He's right. Nothing goes unnoticed in Chester.

'…I guess.'

He rubs my hair softly. He twists strands of hair between his fingers.

'We should try and get some sleep.' He tells me as he yawns.

I'm shattered too, really.

'Okay...' I pause and twist round to look at him 'what we doing tomorrow? I ask.

'Sex, sex and more sex'

I laugh and shake my head at him.

'Apart from that?'

'It's up to you.' He says yawning again.

'I'll let you know in the morning.' I kiss him a good night as he falls into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: Only two more chapters to go now. Phew! Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
